


What You've Missed

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy moves home. Kimberly shows him what he's missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You've Missed

Billy hadn’t actually told any of his former teammates that he was moving back to Earth. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see them, it was just that he needed some time to get his head back together, readjust to life on a land based planet, and to get over the incredible jet-lag that occurred when you moved from planet to planet.

Still, knowing his friends as well as he did, he shouldn’t have been particularly surprised when Kimberly Hart showed up at his door, dragging a giant pink suitcase behind her.

“How did you find me?” he asked when he opened the door, still not entirely sure if he was hallucinating these things are not. Changing from Aquitar’s sleep schedule back to a normal Earth routine was taking a lot out of him.

“I have my ways,” Kimberly said. “Honestly, did you really think I wouldn’t notice when one of my best friends moved back?”

Billy nodded. If anyone was going to be keeping tabs, it would be her.

“Well?” Kimberly asked, tapping her foot impatiently. “Aren’t you going to invite me in? I have stuff for you!”

“Of course,” Billy said apologetically. He reached for the suitcase, but Kim’s glare stopped him, and he gestured for her to follow him into the living room.

Kimberly dropped the suitcase on the floor and opened it up.

“So, we all figured you’d be coming back eventually, and since you missed so much, we just... made you a time capsule. Of everything you missed. Music and TV and records of all various color-related activities, and Aisha and I did the shopping for you, and Trini kept copies of all of her notes in college and...”

Billy reached for her hand and she stopped talking, looking up at him quizzically.

“You didn’t have to do all this, you know,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be silly,” Kimberly said, squeezing his hand. “You’re our friend. And we love you. We’re just glad you’re back.”

“We?” Billy asked.

“Well, everyone,” Kimberly said, waving her free hand wildly. “But if you’re asking whether I am specifically glad to see you, well...” She trailed off, and the flung her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

“I am very glad you’re back,” she told him when they broke apart. “Now don’t ever leave again."


End file.
